Mimi
Don't drive this little lad mad. He can turn into a real monster! Increases damage dealt by Flying Smasher, Stun Tower and Purifier by 15–40.09%. Can’t be hired alongside with Tearaway. Role: stun Biography A powerful tail, which was mainly used for making long jumps, curled around the girl`s hand, which wasn`t covered with the blanket. The fluffy animal tensed it's body, leaning back trying to pull the girl out of the warm and cozy "shelter", but it efforts were clearly not enough. - Miiaami! Of course the girl could not accept such attempts. Looking out of her "shelter", she quickly grabbed the animal and curled it into the blanket. Someone knocked at the door: - Milady, your father is waiting for you to have breakfast! The animal and it's owner immediately went silent. - Well, Daina, thank you. Tell him that I'll be there in just a few minutes. She jumped out of bed and ran around the room like a whirlwind, finding and immediately putting on all the necessary clothes. Mimi - was the name of the animal - was happily running alongside her , helping and hindering at the same time. Fully dressed, she picked it up and ran downstairs into the small living room where her family was having breakfast. Mimi, by the way, had it's own special place at the table and was even on a diet - like many of the creatures, that were changed by Prime, it needed some amount of it. Feeding it cookies from her hand, the girl smiled, remembering how she met her best friend, her Mimi. It was a present from an old friend of the family - one of the most famous and successful scientists of the Prime Zone and of the Mist, who had found Mimi and gave it to her. At first, the girl, a small child at that time , was terribly frightened - because only the tail of Mimi was already as big as the whole animal! But with time they became inseparable friends - restless character, curiosity and enthusiasm for different plants brought their way together. For a long, long time they spent every minute together - whether it was a laboratory experiment or hiking to the outskirts of the Prime Zone in order to find some new exhibits for collection or for their researches. Today they also wanted to go and have a look at a new type of poison ivy, which is rumored to have grown not far from her father`s possessions borders. Some time later … The girl, accompanied by Mimi gently went through the thickets. They had already tested four meadows, but didn`t find anything. The sun was beginning to go down and if they would not find anything on the next meadow...Well, in this case they would have to go back to the castle with empty hands. Mimi’s enthusiastic squeaking, who had quickly ran forward, made the girl run faster. - Yes! - She took a step forward, pulling on the face mask made of linen. Almost in the center of the meadow they found it - a new kind of poison ivy. Taking a special spatula, she began her work - it was necessary to dig up a few specimens of these plants, carefully. As focused as she was, she paid no attention to the fact that the enthusiastic squeaking Mimi had became nervous and frightened. The poisonous fumes of this plant were much more dangerous than expected. She felt something was wrong, but when she tried to stand up her muscles refused to obey and her eyes darkened ... She pressed her hands against the ground, trying to gather some strength, but she couldn`t. She had breathed in the toxic fumes for too long. Mimi ran around her, trying to pick her up onto her feet. But the little creature ... What powers would it have? As if he heard the call of Prime, he stood in the center of the "plantation" insidious plants and whiskers straightening and balancing tail, began to involve itself in evaporation. And it worked out! Gradually clearing the toxic fumes, the animals fur poured a strange purple light. A moment later - and in the meadow instead of a cute little animal it had turned into a huge beast. - Grrrr! - From his roar the nearby trees shaked. Without effort he picked up the girl, holding her in his arms, he moved to the side of the castle. The further the moved away from the meadow, the better the girl felt. Fumes full of Prime, gradually eroded from her blood. But for the (already large) animal it was getting heavier and heavier to carry her. The castle was already in sight when Mimi (or Grrr?) turned back into a small little animal. The soldiers ran to him and saw only an exhausted poisoning heiress and her pet that had colapsed into a coma. * * * Mimi’s recovery took a very long time. The castle doctors and scientists could not figure out what was going on with him and what happened to him on the meadow. Until one night, when he had plunged himself into the Prime Induсtor. The next morning, the daughter of the Lord welcomed her friend - and a new Hero! ru:Мими Category:Heroes Category:Epic